


Numbers

by Jay_the_Dragon



Series: Jay And Nix [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 02:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10866726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_the_Dragon/pseuds/Jay_the_Dragon
Summary: Counting in the dim light of morning.





	Numbers

1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... What was he doing, counting sheep?! Nix looked over at the other side of the bed, where Jay was laying on his back and counting. His eyes were wide open, the light from the TV shining on his dark brown eyes. His voice was raspy and sounded like he hadn't had a sip of water since he'd woken up. What time was it? 4:53 AM.  
29... 30... 31... 32... 33... The incessant counting continued, despite the cough he was trying to hold back. They watched as his mouth moved while he whispered numbers into the faint light.  
What the hell was he doing? 56... 57... 58... 59... 60... 61... 62... 63... 64... At the number sixty-four, he'd broken off and giggled. At what? 64 wasn't a funny number. Was it lack of sleep? Or perhaps he was just laughing because he'd woken up his significant other. Nix expected him to say something. 'Good morning.' or 'Hi, bumble bee.' No, he kept counting.  
65... 66... 67... 68... 69... No laughter there... 70... 71... The numbers blurred together as Nix began to fall asleep again.  
When they woke up again, it was two hours later. 6:07 AM. That voice was still going. 1,004... 1,005... 1,006... 1,007... Nix got up and got ready for work, but left Jay to continue counting until he would eventually snap out of the strange trance the numbers had put him into.


End file.
